


echoes (they haunt me)

by Travelilah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Guilt, Heartbreak, Infidelity, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travelilah/pseuds/Travelilah
Summary: Shoulda. Woulda. Coulda.Too late to take the mistake back now.She’s made her bed and she’ll have to sleep in it - alone.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavachick85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavachick85/gifts).



[Song Inspiration](https://youtu.be/N1-xRCmB5OU)

* * *

**.interlude.**

* * *

She should have known better. She could have said no. He would have stayed in the guest room, but she hadn’t wanted to be alone.

But none of it matters now. There’s no way to erase their fuck up.

The evidence lingers on her skin. Bruises shaped like fingertips run up and down her pale skin; puffy eyes from being up all night; teeth marks ring her neck and shoulders; lips swollen and red spots from coarse kisses. Warm sheets and her staccato heartbeat remind her she's physically sated, but emotionally exhausted. Between her legs pulses and her legs are sore and sticky.

And after a few minutes, or maybe it's hours, she grows cold. She notices the extra body in the bed is now on the edge of the bed, so far away.

She rolls over seeking him out and her hand brushes against chilled metal. She runs her nails along the grooves and the plates shift and hum beneath her touch. She frowns when she feels his arm shaking, and then she sees it's his entire body that trembles. Then there's a quick intake of breath, followed by a stuttered exhale. “What’ve we done?”

God, he’s crying. She doesn’t blame him. She pulls her arm back and cradles it against her chest.

What they’ve done - there will be no forgiveness.

Technically, it's all her fault

She took her clothes off and kissed him first (because she’s been starving for his touch. For affection, for love).

She’s dreamed about his silver digits tracing over her limbs (she's wished so hard for things to be different).

Worst of all, it all went beyond her imagination.

Darcy feels a tear roll down her own cheek, her mind going numb with the truth as it sinks in: she will lose her husband.

She will make her husband lose his best friend.

In one selfish night, she’s ruined **everything**.

But she’s made her bed and she’ll sleep in it.

She removes herself from the bed and gets dressed. Pulling on her clothes, covering up her sins.

A painting on the wall catches her eye, it's one of her husbands.

She swallows down her own tears and tries not to flinch as Bucky’s heart-wrenching sobs continue to shake the bed and her soul. But it's no use, the tears escape and she’s left to wonder, "What've we done?"


	2. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my fanfic wife and cheerleader. 
> 
> I've tried something different here with just dialogue to show what is going on. Feedback around that and if it's understandable/confusing would be fantastic and muchly appreciated.

* * *

**2 years ago-**

* * *

Darcy studied the man blocking the hallway for a few moments. 

He seemed familiar, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on where she knew him from. He had the typical super-hero build, but in Wakanda, everyone seemed to look like that. She starred for a bit longer and finally, it clicked. 

Of course, there’d be no chance she could ever forget that  _ fine ass,  _ and it belonged to none other than Steve Rogers. And sure, objectifying a national icon was bad taste, but damn, how could she not when they looked like  _ that _ ? 

Never one to be shy of sharing her admiration for American made things, she walked right up to the iconic man and said, “I see the rumours are true.”

Steve paused whatever he’d been doing and spun around, adorable confusion spread across his face. “Pardon me, ma’am? But what rumours?”

“Oh, you know, the ones about you being America’s Stud-Muffin, a house-wife’s wet dream, walking, talking sex-on-a-stick...uh, I also heard this great one that your serum gave extra everything.”

“I’m not sure where you’ve—”

“Oh my god, you’re actually blushing? How can you be blushing? Seriously dude, you have to know how hot you are. You’re like Thor level muscles over there and that accent, dang.”

“Ma’am, I—”

“Darcy, stop terrorising the national treasure and get over here and help me unload this equipment.”

“Sorry, Cap. Duty calls, but if you ever want help to debunk the rumours or want help to prove you are the man, the myth, the legend, you come and find me, I’d be more than happy to help.”

“Ma’am, I don’t even know your—”

“Darcy, seriously!”

“Oh my god, Jane, I’m coming, Jesus. And it’s Lewis. Darcy Lewis. See ya, Cap!”

* * *

**She first went on a date with Steve one year ago.**

* * *

“Jane. I’m leaving.”

“Hm?”

“Stop sciencing for one second and pay attention to Darcy, okay? You’re gonna need to hold down the fort for the next couple of hours. I’m going out.”

“Wait, what? Why are you leaving? We’re in the middle of an important breakthrough and - Hi Steve - you’re just going to leave me here on my own? I need your help to sort through this data, Darcy, I can’t- wait, Steve? What’re you doing here? I didn’t request any help to move anything? Or did I? Darcy did we request relocation of equipment?”

“He’s here for me, Brainiac. We’re going on a date. I even put it in your calendar, so you really have no right to complain. So back to my original point, you’re solo for the next few hours, and maybe rest of the night, depending on how well this date goes.”

“Darcy!”

“What? It’s called manifesting. Putting out what I want to happen out into the Universe so it will happen. And I definitely want a piece of this. Anyway, bye, Jane.”

“Bye, Dr Foster. I’ll try to have her back by 8 PM.”

“No, he won’t!”

“Oh dear, Steve’s not gonna know what’s hit him. Now, where did I put down that notebook?”

* * *

**She first kissed Steve on their third date.**

* * *

“Steve. You know how I like you?”

“Well, I’d hope that you’d like me by now. Or are you trying to tell me something? Hm?”

“No, and you know it. I’m just... I don’t know, it’s probably silly…”

“Gone on, doll. Just tell me. I’m listening. I promise.”

“Well, I’m wondering, do you not find me attractive?”

“What?”

“Well, I mean, you don’t really do anything other than hold my hand and you’re so polite, it’s crazy, and so I’m wondering if you’re not attracted to me and if that’s why you haven’t kissed me yet.”

“Darcy... I don’t know what to say. I’m just—”

“Oh my god, I’m right. Oh god, I’m— _ mph _ ”

“Doll, I’ve wanted to kiss you since day dot. I just need a while to warm up, you know? Been a while for me and wanted to make sure it was good for you.”

“Ah, that was good. But I recommend that we do more.”

“Why, wasn’t it—”

“Less talking, more kisses.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

* * *

**She’s known Steve for six months when he proposes.**

* * *

“Steve.”

“Yeah, doll?”

“Why are you all the way over there?”

“Darcy, I’m three metres away.”

“Yeah, and that’s three metres further than you should be. I’m cold as a witch’s tit out here. Not all of us run at Human Torch temperatures, you know.”

“I’ll be there in a tick. Just looking for something…”

“Okay, you want me to freeze. That’s fine—ah, why are you on the ground? Did you drop something?”

“Not exactly, but I’m about to drop something…”

“Dude, you’re freaking me out. Are you ducking because you heard something? Do I need to get down low?”

“No, Darce. Just stay up there and be quiet for a second, okay?”

“Okay, Jesus. No need to get so snappy.”

“Darcy.”

“Shutting up.”

“Thank you. So, I guess I better cut to the chase. Will you, Darcy Lewis, marry me?”

...

“Darcy, are you going to say anything? Darcy?”

“Ah, I’m sorry but you fucking want to what now?”

“Marry you?”

“Okay. Cool. Just making sure.”

“So?”

“So? SO! FUCK YES!”

“Careful, the ring!”

“Oh shit, sorry. Do you still have it?”

“Yeah. Now stay still so I can put this on.”

* * *

**She’s known Steve for seven months when they get married.**

* * *

“Fuck. I can’t do this, I can’t do this. I can’t do this.”

“Darcy, calm down. You’ve faced space monsters, and working for me. Trust me, you got this.”

“Jane…”

“There’s the music, go!”

“Not without you, you’re the one who is giving me away, remember?”

“Shit, right. Here take my arm.”

“Fuck, we’re running behind schedule, hurry up, Jane.”

“Stop walking so fast, you’re meant to take this part slow.”

“I’m walking at a normal pace, it’s not my fault you have tiny legs.”

“I resent that.”

“Yeah, sure. Hey, does my lipstick look okay?”

“Little bit smudged—”

“I’m just kidding. Breathe. It’s fine.”

“Jane you can’t joke—hey, who is that guy next to Steve? I’ve never seen him before?”

“Who?”

“The one with the bow tie and brown mop.”

“No clue. Now slow down, you’re going to make me trip.”

“Nope, I want to get to the end of the isle and get this over and done with—”

“Shh. How can you say that? Can’t you see Steve? He is ecstatic to see you. Now stop complaining and smile back!” 

...

“ _ Ow! _ Why did you pinch me?”

“To bring you back to Earth, we’re here.”

“Oh right, uh, hi.”

“Hi baby doll. You look—I can’t…”

“You too.”

“Alright, that’s my queue to leave. I’m just gonna say, if you hurt her, I will send you to another planet, Kay?”

“Got it, Dr Foster.”

“Good. Now hurry up and get married!”

“We are, Jane, we are. Go sit down, already.”

“Now, as all are seated we will proceed with the ceremony…”

(Hi.)

(Hey.)

(You look amazing.)

(So do you.)

(I love you.)

(I love you more.)

(I love you most.)

“...and I now declare you as husband and wife!”

“Awwwww.”

“I’ll kill you if you’ve smudged my lipstick, husband or not.”

“Whatever you say, Mrs Rogers.”

* * *

**She meets Bucky, and her wedding day becomes the best and worst day of her life.**

* * *

“Steve, we have to get over to the wedding reception. We can't keep making out in the corner like a bunch of teenagers.” 

“I know, doll, I know. But you in that dress, I can’t help myself.”

“Well, I can help you out, if I start to undo this button?”

“And maybe the one under--”

“Steve! Are you in there?”

“Who’s that?”

“It’s just Bucky--”

“I can hear you through the door, genius, now open up. Who are you in there with? They’re looking for you and the bride.”

“Give me a minute, Buck.”

“I’m coming in.”

“Don’t-”

“No!”

“Whoa. Stevey, I haven’t seen you this naked since Army days, and look at this, I found the bride as well. Hi, my name’s Bucky.”

“Bucky, can you wait outside?”

“Nah, Stevey, I think I’m good right here. Someone has to make sure you two make it to the reception if those lipstick stains on your face and shirt are anything to go by.”

“This guy is your friend?”

“Bucky.”

“Love you too, Stevey.”


End file.
